Braska's Final Aeon (Final Fantasy X)
Braska's Final Aeon is the last boss of Final Fantasy X the player can lose against under normal conditions. Although Yu Yevon is fought afterwards as the final boss, it's impossible to die in that battle short of self-incapacitation, making the battle against Braska's Final Aeon the last challenge in the storyline, and is often considered as the game's "true" final boss. Battle The player automatically starts the battle with Tidus, Yuna and Auron. Braska's Final Aeon is fought in two stages. Upon taking enough damage, it will draw out a gigantic sword and gain a new ultimate attack. Braska's Final Aeon is flanked by two Yu Pagodas that remove statuses and use Power Wave to heal Braska's Final Aeon for 1,500 each time and increase his Overdrive gauge. The Pagodas each have 5,000 HP and can be killed, but will return a few rounds later with increased health equal to the amount of excess damage by their finishing blow; for example, if they start off with 5,000 HP and are dealt two attacks worth 2,700 and 2,600 respectively, they will revive with 5,300 HP. Braska's Final Aeon has an Overdrive gauge that fills as he gives and receives damage, and when he is healed by the Pagodas. Tidus can reset the gauge by talking to Jecht with a Trigger Command, but this can only be done twice and should be reserved for the battle's second half. Jecht Beam can cause petrification, and his standard attack can shatter a petrified character. The Triumphant Grasp Overdrive will cause heavy damage; during the first form it also inflicts the Zombie status. When faced with an aeon, Braska's Final Aeon will use Jecht Bomber as an alternate Overdrive, which can do up to 4,000 HP damage. It has a skill that can cause Sleep, Poison, Darkness, and Silence simultaneously. In his second form, Braska's Final Aeon will draw a mighty sword from his chest, and spikes that resemble wings emerge from his back. In this stage, he will hit all party members at once, delay their turn slightly, and do more damage than before. Though not directly named, his sword swipe is called Blade Blitz in the game's data files. When Braska's Final Aeon's HP falls below half, his Overdrive will change to Ultimate Jecht Shot, which can hit all characters for around 5,000 damage. Against aeons, he continues using Jecht Bomber as an Overdrive. Braska's Final Aeon is vulnerable to several status ailments, most notably Zombie. Strategy With Celestial Weapons and the Break Damage Limit ability players who decide to do those sidequests before entering the final stages will find the battle easy. To protect against petrification, the player can equip Stoneproof armor. It is best to kill the Pagodas off at the same time, as the remaining Pagoda will spam Curse and other nasty spells. Since the Pagodas initially take their turns right after one another, it may be effective to cast Slow on one of the Pagodas separating their turns and minimizing the effectiveness of their Power Wave. Jecht Bomber can be reduced to a quarter of the normal damage by using the aeons' Shield and further by using Cheer. When Braska's Final Aeon enters the second battle phase and starts charging for Ultimate Jecht Shot, Tidus should use his Talk command. Keeping the party members' HP up is vital. Buffs such as Protect, Haste and Regen are useful, and if Yuna has learned Auto-Life, it will also help. Using Stamina Tonics to double the party's max HP is good, especially when coupled with Break HP Limit. Doublecasting Flare and Ultima and using plenty of Overdrives will prove effective. Possibly the easiest strategy for defeating Braska's Final Aeon is as follows: Yuna should have finished her Sphere Grid path and started on a new path by this time. If she is taken down Tidus's or Auron's path, she can quickly develop her strength attribute, which magnifies her aeons' strength. If Yuna has Anima available for summoning, it can potentially destroy The Final Aeon's second form in just two hits, by inflicting up to 99,999 damage per hit. Even without Anima, Bahamut's Overdrive, along with a couple of regular attacks, should dispatch of this boss, provided Yuna's strength attribute is at least 28. Shiva's Overdrive is also potent, with damage figures around 40,000 not being unusual for an average-stat player (providing the player has upgraded Lulu's Onion Knight with the Venus Crest first). Though it may take a few tries, the player can Poison the boss, and Auron's "Break" skills can take effect as well. Braska's Final Aeon is not immune to Zombie, so if the player uses Zombie Attack the Yu Pagodas will damage it rather than heal it, although the Yu Pagodas will also remove these status ailments on their turn. An easy way to deal a lot of damage fast is to get Rikku to mix two Wings to Discovery to make Trio of 9999, which makes every attack do 9,999 damage. With this Tidus's Slice and Dice should deal ~50,000 damage, and Wakka's Attack Reels can take out a whopping 119,988 HP. Rikku herself can use a Gem, which will do another ~50,000 damage. For those who wish not to use gamebreaking methods, a common approach is to Doublecast Flares or Ultimas with a high Magic character who does not have Break Damage Limit to keep the Yu Pagodas dead by consistently hitting them for exactly 9999, while minimizing the hazard presented by Braska's Final Aeon himself through use of Power Break and Protect, and perhaps Cheer. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Braska's Final Aeon appears in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as Jecht's EX Mode. He is more human in size and shape, though otherwise resembles the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon's attacks Triumphant Grasp and Ultimate Jecht Shot are available to Jecht as HP attacks, and he is able to learn Jecht Beam in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Braska's Final Aeon appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call as a boss-type enemy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Braska's Final Aeon appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as a boss inside the Zanarkand Ruins. Defeating him rewards the player the Caladbolg. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Etymology Braska's final aeon is called Jecht, l'Ultime Chimère ("Jecht, the Final Aeon") in the French version. Trivia *Every time Yu Yevon possesses one of Yuna's aeons in the final battle they take on the appearance of the Dark Aeons. This suggests that Braska's Final Aeon also looked different before becoming Sin's core. Related enemies *Yu Pagoda *Yu Yevon de:Braskas Bestia fr:Jecht, l'ultime chimère Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Aeons